Beautiful,tragic, love affair
by Fioleefan1770
Summary: Love rectangle, eggy, fella, fax. This fan fic is filled with love, betrayal, and death. This is my first fan fic, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Max pov~

I can see it in the way he looks at me everyday that he loves me, wants me, needs me. I am his oxygen, and I love taking it away, leaving his slowly dying, and before he hits rock bottom, I save him, I'd never let him fall completely, I'm his parachute, but he just doesn't know it. I love teasing him, and he loves it, he wants me, but he cant have me that easy. Yes I do love Fang, but this little game we play brings me a rush of adrenaline, it's even better than flying. I can imagine his dumbstruck face, his response to me saying my usual words "We should take a break." Through the phone, "But i thought we were doing so well. i- i thought i was doing everything right! What did I do max?! What?" He manages and I quickly hang up the phone, and this time I don't think it was very wise, was this the end? "This is it, for now" I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang pov~

She's beautiful, perfect, and she's mine. I love hearing those words, Mine. They are beautiful, like her. I know I sound possessive but, she's left me so many times, making me question my capabilities to love her, am i too arrogant? Rude? What do I have to do to keep her? I'll do anything for my one true love. Max is extraordinary. I hear my phones ring tone and check to see who it is. Max. "Hey babe-" im cut off by words that I am so adjusted hearing her say "I think we should take a break." She's hit an all time low, breaking up through the phone,what have I done? "But i thought we were doing so well. i- i thought i was doing everything right! What did I do max?! What?" I muster, no matter how many times she has done this, every time she seals a wound, she stabs me with a knife and makes it double the size. Once she hangs up I am so frustrated I punch the wall, which isn't even mine, since I am at her an her sister Ella's apartment, to surprise her with flowers and candy. I fall to the ground, and where my heart once was has been replaced with an empty hollowness, i stare blankly into the space. She kills me. I am the walking dead because of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella POV~

There he is, staring into space, pain and anger plastered on his face, bloody knuckles holding his head up, that's when I see the hole in my freshly painted wall. I don't even need to ask whats wrong, because I know my sister is playing her cruel game. _Poor Fang, _I think to myself. He always swears it's the last time, than runs back to her everytime she dangles her I want you back card in front of him, and he runs back to her, and the painful cycle begins again. I go up to him, "Hey Fang,you ok?" He looks at me enraged and storms off. At first I am baffled, what do I have to do with his foolishness and stupidity, he should have expected this by now. He should know she finds joy in his pain, when will he learn? I guess I could have helped, told him to save himself from heartbreak and leave her. I love my sister but she can be a real witch at , I feel someones arms wrap around me, "Hey beautiful." I recognize the sexy voice, it's my boyfriend Iggy. His winds wrap around us, and as I turn I look up into his beautiful eyes and give him a deep kiss, from then on I have just died and gone to heaven. I forget it all, the lies and the deceitful games, I leave it behind and join him in what is only ours. "I love you Fang."

Max POV-

I sit in my mom's kitchen, smelling the sweet smell of my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies, which she left for me when she went off to work. Yum. I can still feel the rush of my viciousness, this is the side of me I never intended to express, plans change, I know that better than anyone. I can feel my delicately planned project falling into place, once Fang gets over his boo-hoo stage, I will come in, tell him that I am ready to go forward without relationship, have him feel forgiven, even though he did nothing wrong. But this time, there will be a forever in our future, he will have to marry me to make sure I don't leave him, and once I have a ring on my finger he will think that I am his, but I will never be, not so soon anyway. That's when I hear the front door burst open, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MAX?! WE NEED TO TALK!" I hear one other than Fang exclaim, he bursts threw the kitchen "CROSS THAT I'M GONNA TALK, YOU ARE GONNA LISTEN!" His screeches can be heard from all around the globe, I stare at his dark eyed death stare and know he's not kidding "Baby calm down." I plead, genuinely scared, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! I AM DONE MAXIMUM! I CAN BARELY BREATHE WITHOUT YOU! I DON'T LIVE, BECAUSE I SERVED YOUR SORRY ASS! WELL THAT'S THE END OF IT! WE ARE THREW I HATE YOU! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, IT WILL BE TOO SOON!" He yells with all his might, and he's not done yet, " Don't sat that-" I try to say but I am cut off, my eyes fill with tears, I can barely see him , and I can't speak, I only hear "YOU ARE NOT MY LEADER! WE ARENT A FLOCK ANYMORE!" and with that he's fly's out, not only from the house, but from my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang POV-

After I flew from Max's place, I went to the bar and had a couple drinks, just like maybe, I don't know, maybe 10 shots, and like, 4 beers. After I wa skicked out of the bar, I decided to grow some balls and go pay little Maxie a visit at her moms place, she was smiling and eating a cookie once I arrived, after she ha broken up with me! Yeah, I was already enraged but her happiness just made me angrier, I started roaring my emotions at her and I could tell she didn't see it coming. Since I was drunk, i only remember me yelling "I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FLOCK LEADER! NOR ARE YOU MY FRIEND! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT YOUR EVIL SPIRIT NEAR ME! I DON'T EVEN WANNA BREATHE THE SAME AIR!" And flyng off. The cold hearted witch deserved it! I woke up with a hangover lying on a tree. I check my phone and see 35 missed calls and 20 messages all from the one and only Maximum Ride "DELETE!" I shouted, I would maker her life a living hell and I would start living mine.

I floew back to the apartment I share with my best friend Iggy and change into some new clothes. "Yo bro! Where have you been?" I here Iggy yell and then I hear a high voice that I know doesn't belong to Iggy "Max is making my life a living hell , thanks for making me crash here Ig." Ugh, Ella, another pain in the ass. Ella is not only the sister of my ex, but she is the spitting image of her sister, I swear they can't be more different, but so similar. The way she laughs, smiles, her hair, and her eyes, _snap out of it,_ I think to myself, _that's Iggy's girlfriend, plus you just went through a major breakup. _I step out of my room and see My max and Iggy making out on the couch, I am about to yell but then realize that girl is not Max, it's Ella. 'Get a room." I moan. Ella looks up, her face beet red, then I realize I know how to get my revenge.

Ella POV-

I break apart from our kiss, hoping he didn't hear my dreadful words. "What did you say, El?" I put on a smile and whisper in his ear " I love you Iggy" I take his hand and lead him to the couch, preparing to tell him the Fax new, that my sister broke his best friends hear... Again, "Iggy it's a code red, Max broke up with Fang. Maybe you should go home and wait for him, help him cope." I say with fake ease, because inside, _I want him to leave, so I don't have to feel guilty _I think to myself "Again? Ok, call me if ya need me babe." and with that he's gone.

Max arrives home puffy eyed, with her makeup all over the place. "Oh God, what happened?" I ask, she falls onto the couch "F-F-Fang left m-m-me f-foreal." she crys "WHHHY?!" '_Cuz you are a witch._ I think to myself, I love her but she can be so awful sometimes. I make a great escape and leave to Iggy's house. Iggy meets me with a worried expression "Where's Fang?" I immediately ask, he shrugs "He hasn't called." and with that I tense up, I feel like it's my fault, like I could have stopped his pain. A couple minutes late, I change into lazy clothes, and I hear the door open, apparently Fang is here , fighting off a hangover. Iggy pulls me in and we make out on the couch, soon I hear "Ugh, get a room!" From the and only and I can feel my face turning deep red._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Max pov-

I'm so stupid. I just lost the best thing I ever had. Just so I could feel the satisfaction of hurting him, it all goes back to Dylan, who was pretty perfect till I found out he went evil over me. And that lead me astray, thinking its better to hurt than be hurt. Fang would have never hurt me, ever, he always tried to be better, which I thought was impossible, but he proved me wrong. Every time. I come home expecting consolation from my sister, tears streaming down my face, my nose stuffy, and I could barely breathe, I felt like I was slipping away, but it was worse than dying, because this pain wouldn't stop, It just continued. My sister barely try's to help me feel better, and that's when I notice the whole in the wall. When I look up to ask what had occurred, shes gone, she left me. I have no one, but Ben and Jerry. I go into my freezer and take the gallon out and dig in while I stare blankly at the tv, which is off. Questions flood my head, how am I going to breathe or sleep? This time I am not getting him back and I'm scared that I will suffer something worse than death, loneliness.

Fang pov~

Ella, Ella, Ella, sweet, beautiful, charming Ella, and the key to making her sister jealous and regret that she ever messed with me. I give Ella a flirtatious smile and a wink, I am rewarded with a deeper blush. "May I remind you, I am the one who pays the rent." States Iggy matter of factly, crap, I am gonna have to break my best friends heart. Thank God hes blind, that will make it all the easier. Plus, Iggy's a chick magnet, he'll find a new lady friend as soon as he passes a Victoria Secret, which he does often. "Want take out? I can go by that Indian place by Victoria secret." See I told you. "Sure" I say "You don't have to" says Ella at the same time. "I'm going, be right back, don't miss me too much, I know that's gonna be hard. " jokes Iggy and flys off. Time to start my plan. "So what's up, El?" She looks up to answer "Fine but, if I may ask, I was pretty sure you were just dumped by my evil sister, and to catch you up, she came home bawling, and I escaped her depressed clutches." She gives me a light smile, as if she just forgot what just happened. I combed my hair out of my fave as sexily as I could, "It's hot as hell in here." And slip off my shirt, and I am so sure she's trying her hardest to avoid me. "About Max's bawling, I was the cause of that, I went to your moms house and gave her a piece of my mind, this time we are definitely through." I said, "Oh, well, it's for the best I guess, Max is a power trippy bitch, and you dont deserve that." She says with an innocent look, and I feel bad about my plan but I have to do it, to prove something to my self. "Since when do you care?" I ask, she looks at me in the eyes "because I'm human." And she stands up and walks to Iggy's room "lucky man" i mutter "but not for long."


End file.
